


You Came And Stayed With Me

by K1mHeechu1



Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse [4]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Business, CEO!Johnny, Dance Instructor!Taeyong, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, NCTEnt AU, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The boys own their own company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: "Couldn't get him to open the door or talk to me. I think we'll have to call tomorrow and tell them we're not going through with the adoption. We can't bring the kid in if our own kid is so upset about it."Or: Taeyong and Johnny consider adopting again.Jungwoo doesn't react as planned.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779235
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	You Came And Stayed With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's day 4 of prompt week and today I used (or tried to use) both prompts, Glitters | "I agree this is the worst decision you've made. But I love you all the same.".  
> I highly recommend you to go read the previous works in this series to understand what's going on here if this is the first story you try to read for this verse!  
> Million thanks to my awesome beta Swanyu_Tales for being awesome and betaing this in a rush so I could post it before going to bed bc it's like 3 AM.  
> I hope you like it, and I'll see you tomorrow with another story for this verse!!

"Appa"

Taeyong looked away from his paperwork to find Jungwoo poking his head inside the office.

"Hi, baby!" He opened his arms and Jungwoo ran to hug him. Taeyong sighed contentedly, burying his nose in Jungwoo's hair, smelling the sweet scent of apple-scented shampoo. "How was your afternoon? Did Uncle Ten work you to the ground?"

"Uncle Ten said that if Lucas doesn't stop growing he'll have him doing barre exercises until he regains his balance." Taeyong let out a laugh.

Jungwoo and Lucas had been inseparable since the moment they met each other. So much so, that Lucas had decided to join Jungwoo in the company during the afternoon every day after he got out of school. Jungwoo had been ecstatic about spending so much time with his best friend, both sharing a passion for dancing, and both of them joining the language classes trainees were offered, Lucas working on his Korean, Jungwoo on his Mandarin, and both of them sharing the English lessons. Johnny had gone a concerning shade of red when they had told him the plan but instantly melted when his son told him he wanted to learn English because it was his dad's first language, and he wanted to be able to talk with him in English as well, and so that Mark had another person to talk to. 

He still didn't trust Lucas with his baby, but Johnny would do absolutely anything in his power to keep Jungwoo happy. Even if it meant having Lucas around all the time.

Well, not exactly all the time. While Jungwoo lived and breathed to sing, Lucas has found he enjoyed rapping much more than he did singing, so they separated after dance practices to each go to their individual classes.

Johnny and Taeyong had assured Jackson and Mark that there was no problem with Lucas training at the company. They hadn't taken either kid as official trainees, rather just letting them join any classes they wanted for fun. If they ever expressed interest in actually being idols in the future, then they would revisit the idea, but none of them wanted to make them feel like they were being forced to make such a big decision while they weren't even teenagers.

Jungwoo was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to them. 

Taeyong couldn't help but melt every time he saw Johnny and Jungwoo together, playing, running around, laughing loudly around the apartment. Johnny had instantly taken to being a father, just as Taeyong knew he would, and Taeyong himself felt as if he was born to be Jungwoo's Appa.

Yet, there was still something he felt was missing. 

He had been thinking about it since Jungwoo had started calling them Appa and Dad instead of Johnny and Taeyong. 

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the same scene: Johnny and him lying in bed, lazing around on a Sunday morning, Jungwoo knocking the door, and helping a toddler up and under the covers before joining them in bed, snuggling for hours as a family of four.

Taeyong ached for that scene to become real, wanted it to be true with all of his heart.

He said nothing for a few months, taking the time to make the family thrive and make sure Jungwoo was completely comfortable with them.

  
  
  


"Johnny."

"Hmm..."

"I have something to tell you."

"Hmmm."

"I think I want to adopt a second kid." Johnny's eyes snapped open and he turned around to stare at him. "I've wanted to talk to you about it for months, but I decided it was too soon, we had just adopted Jungwoo and we needed to settle the family dynamics before introducing someone new, and I don't know how Jungwoo is going to react, and I know not telling you about this was a bad decision, but..."

"I agree with you, that was the worst decision you've ever made, but I love you all the same," Johnny said, a playful smile on his face, and Taeyong hit his shoulder with a pout.

"Johnny, I'm being serious!"

"So am I." Johnny pulled Taeyong closer, making him lie half on top of his body, face buried on his neck. "Yongie, you've seen Jungwoo with the kids. He loves them, and all of them absolutely adore him. Mark follows him around and imitates absolutely everything he does. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts training at the company when he's old enough just to be exactly like his Woo Hyung." Taeyong snickered, knowing Johnny was right. Mark idolized Jungwoo, hanging onto his every word and trying his best to do everything Jungwoo did.

"Let's apply, and wait to see what happens. We'll talk to Woo once the situation gets less uncertain."

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


They talked to the social worker that had taken care of their case when they adopted Jungwoo, notified them that they were interested in adopting an infant or a toddler, and filled all their paperwork again. They were told they would be put on the waiting list and contacted if they got matched with any child, just as they had the first time around.

Johnny and Taeyong now knew how to play the waiting game: it could take months, even possibly years to be matched if they didn't pursue adoption for a specific child as they had with Jungwoo, but they were ready to wait as long as necessary.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Jungwoo had changed so much since they had met, Taeyong sometimes wanted to cry when he thought about it.

The shy, indifferent boy he had met that afternoon in the orphanage was no more, and in his place there was a sweet, happy child that loved to sing, spend time with his family and his best friend; a child that tended to be quiet and liked to entertain himself but also loved to sing loudly and laugh even louder, and hugged his parents every time he had the chance to, telling them he loved them every single day.

He had developed such a strong bond with Johnny and Taeyong they felt as if he had a bit of their heart with him wherever he went, and had allowed himself to be the child he had never gotten the chance to be when he was in the system. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The call came one afternoon barely two months after they had first handed in all the paperwork for the adoption process, and left Johnny's mind in shambles. 

"Yuta, please tell Taeyong I need him here as soon as possible." He didn't know how he must have looked, but evidently, he had looked shocked enough that Yuta didn't say a single word or ask what was wrong, as left to fetch Taeyong as quickly as he could without running.

Johnny was still staring at the phone in his hands when Taeyong entered the office.

"John, what..."

"It was the social worker," Johnny said, looking up at him. "We have a match. It's a little boy, a little older than a year old, found with nothing but the clothes he was wearing inside a box in Busan, no name, birth certificate, anything that could give them an idea of his identity." Taeyong gasped, one hand covering his mouth. "We've been matched with him because we've adopted before. Or something like that. I didn't really understand, I was far too shocked to really get everything they said, but we have the entire weekend to make the choice and tell them by tomorrow afternoon if we're going through with the adoption or we're turning down the match."

  
  


* * *

They decided to tell Jungwoo after dinner. They sat him down in the living room with a cup of tea and nervous smiles.

It hadn't gone the way they expected it to go.

Jungwoo had frozen when they broke the news, eyes wide and teary.

"No," he had whispered, shaking his head frantically, "nonononono, I can't... I don't... you're my parents now, I don't want... Appa, I don't... No! I don't want a brother!"

  
  
  


They were in shock to see Jungwoo run away from them and slam his bedroom door shut loudly.

"Well, that went well," Johnny sighed, running a hand through his hair before standing up and dropping a kiss to Taeyong's head. "I'll try to get him to come out. Go to bed."

  
  
  


Easier said than done. Taeyong had tossed and turned in bed until a defeated-looking Johnny had come in a few hours later. He shook his head at the hopeful look Taeyong gave him.

"Couldn't get him to open the door or talk to me. I think we'll have to call tomorrow and tell them we're not going through with the adoption. We can't bring the kid in if our own kid is so upset about it."

They cuddled close to each other, letting tears fall as they fell asleep.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Taeyong was woken up by soft knocks against their bedroom door. Johnny whined as he shook him awake, but sat up against the headrest as Taeyong opened the door.

Jungwoo looked like he hadn't slept at all, dark circles under his red eyes, cheeks blotchy from crying.

"Good morning baby." Taeyong saw how hesitant he was and instantly pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Jungwoo muttered against his chest, and Taeyong hummed in response. "I need to give you this."

Taeyong broke the hug and took the piece of yellow poster board Jungwoo handed him.

  
  
  


**"Donghyuk"** , it read in big, chunky letters, painted black but covered in gold glitters. Taeyong stared at it confusedly, before showing it to Johnny.

  
  
  


"What's that, Woo?" Johnny asked, getting up as well.

"Well... you said the baby has no name. So I thought we should give him one." Jungwoo answered with a shrug before biting his lip. "I'm sorry. I was scared you were going to forget about me if you had a baby, but I know you love me and you would never abandon me. I just got really scared. I'm sorry."

"Oh, baby." Taeyong set the poster board down on the bed carefully before wrapping Jungwoo in another big hug. "We will never abandon you. You're our son and we love you." Jungwoo nodded against his shirt. "Do you really feel like you want to..."

"I don't want him to live what I lived," Jungwoo stated, and Johnny ran his hand through his hair in reassurance. "He's going to be here, and we're going to love him. Aren't we, Appa?"

"Yes, baby. We are." Taeyong kissed Jungwoo's head, resting his cheek against his hair.

"Can we... can we name him Donghyuk?" Jungwoo asked shily. 

"Lee Donghyuk." Johnny tested out loud. They all smiled at the sound. "Sounds perfect, Woo. You haven't met him yet and you're already a great big brother." Jungwoo giggled. "Okay, let's go tell them we're in. We're getting Donghyuk."

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


("Can we paint his room yellow?"

"Why yellow?"

"Because I have a feeling that's going to be his favourite colour, Appa."

"Can we, Yongie? Please! Imagine all the Winnie the Pooh things we can buy him if we do!"

"Fine, yellow it is!"

"We're hanging the name sign you made on the door, Woo. Your first present for Donghyuk."

"Dad, do you think he's going to like me?"

"He's going to adore you, Woo.")

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_ For you, whom I desperately await _

_ More than any other news _

_ So that we won’t miss each other across the path _

_ I’ll wait for you here _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/k1mheechu1/)


End file.
